


The Talon Called Acrobat

by Ferith12



Series: A Shining Brokenness [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is an ex-Talon, Drabble, Gen, One of my many Talon AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson was Talon.</p><p>This is another Talon!Dick universe of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talon Called Acrobat

It began when his parents died. It began when entire Grayson family, two fathers, two mothers and two sons, fell two their deaths. It began when the Court of Owls sent a talon with a warning and a command to mob boss Tony Zucco; a command that he sabotage the trapeze act and a warning that if he did not, a talon would be sent for his head as the old nursery rhyme told. It began when the corpse of the youngest Grayson, the prodigy and rising star, was taken deep underground in the caves that mazed beneath Gotham. It began when the dead acrobat woke up.

Or perhaps that’s where it ended. The court took the acrobat’s broken body newly dead, but still fresh, still alive enough for the chemicals they pumped into him to revive him. Then they tried to change him. They tortured him until he became crazy, haunted by hallucinations of death and destruction and pain. They tortured him and manipulated his broken brain until he followed their orders without question. They turned him into a flawless killing machine.

But they didn’t quite succeed, because he never quite forgot his parents, he never quite forgot how to fly. And he never quite forgot how to love or how to be hurt. He killed for them and he lost himself, but his self, that little boy who flew on the trapeze and laughed at everything and loved everyone no matter what and was never, ever afraid, in spite of death and torture and pain, he never quite died.

And then the talon called Acrobat met the Batman and it began again.


End file.
